5 Brief Reason Why SasuHina Should Happen
by ilovehinata4ever
Summary: SasuHina:D
1. Chapter 1

**We are so different yet so alike**

Always wanted to be acknowledged by the people we love yet to be meet by their disapproving graze. We were never the apple in their eyes. Always second to them for we were always weak in their eyes. The love we wanted, only to be backfired with it. We were left alone, only to be broken on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ying and Yang**

Everyone let you down but me,

If you want to know who you really are,

You have to look at your real self and acknowledge what you see the freedom of your own.

You left me behind but you will always be mine.

I know deep inside, all are forgiven.

Because you could not see from the start.

Light and darkness,

Water and fire,

Life and death,

Opposing forces,

Moon and sun,

Dark and bright,

Cold and hot,

Day and night.

Why do we search for the stars at night?

Why do we see the sun in the morning?

It may be an illusion,

It may be some kind of reflection,

Twilight,

Beautiful mystery,

Before the dawn of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**You will always be mine**

Sasuke P.O.V

I hold her hand and see her smiling at me when the sun goes down,

I could feel the warmth of hands and her smiles just made my day.

I want to spend my whole life with her.

I want to go to many places with her,

I want to travel around the world with her,

I want to hug her for as long as I wanted,

I want to her to be my everything,

I want her to be happy,

I want to live with her forever,

I want to shower her with lots of love,

I want to see us getting married,

I want to see our kids grow up,

I want to grow old with her,

I want her to be the happiest girl in the world…

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke-Kun? I was day dreaming when suddenly I heard her calling my name. I turn around and look at her and I see her smiling at me. I kiss her on her forehead and hug her tightly. I will never let you go, I said to her. I will never be away from you and I will always be by your side, she said to me. I smiled and hug her closer to me. I felt really happy when she said that. I really love her just like how she loves me back. I will only love her as she is the only person that could make me smile, make me forget the reality, make me forget all those sadness I have in me. No matter what happen, I will still love her.

I released my hug and I look into her eyes. I took both of her hands and I kneel down. I kiss both of her hands and let go of it. I took out a wedding ring from my pocket and I asked her if she will marry me and stay by my side forever. I could see tears flowing down her face under the moonlight, and those tears are the tears of joy. She said yes and I slipped the wedding ring into her ring finger. I stand up and embraced her. I hug her tightly and whispered many sweet things into her ears, I kissed her on her forehead and then on the lips. We looked into each other eyes and we could see happiness. I finally have her to be mine. She is my everything and she will be the only one in my heart. I will love her with all my heart and make her the happiest person on earth. She is my only princess, my only sweet loving Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

The one

Sasuke p.o.v

The only girl who have got her string attach to my heart without knowing it is her. Hinata Hyuga, one of the kinds.

At first I found her weak, showing her emotions as if she was an open book to everyone. I remember when we were younger, we used to play together with my nii-san Itachi he always looked forward to going to their house, the clan name is Hyuga. I didn't know why nor what are his reasons, he never tell me until I gave him the final blow to his death. I was told the truth but Itachi said to kill him for he could not live knowing he had cause my pain by trying to protect me even so as to destroying my childhood.

He cried and poked my forehead like he did when I was younger before tearing up, saying he's sorry. He turned and walked away throwing out blood with each breath he took before I knew it, the question I was always been wondering was blurt out. I asked him what was that Hinata girl to him, I heard a chuckled from him before he turned and smile saying she was his angel, his light in this world where everything to him is black. She thought him how to see the world in different colour beside white and black. She thought him that love the one emotion he deem as weakness. She was the only one beside me to see his crack in the mask he wore in his life. She loved him for who he and what his is not. She love him as Itachi not as an Uchiha member, not as an black Anbu captain but just him, the plain old Itachi. She may not have been strong like us but one thing he is sure, is that he is willing to die just to protect from maybe a minute to her death. She may be weak but if we look and see, she loves you for who you are and who you aren't just like our mother. She loved dad even when he was a A**H**E. Actually if you asked him, he would say she is the strongest among all of us for she kept on working to improve, to be loved, we may not see it, but during the night when she's alone, she cries not because of the pain she feels from the beating but she is worried that we will both die, before she can save us. She does not fear death for herself but fear others death before her. His last wish is for me to love her and protect her for she had suffered too much in life without happiness. 'smirks ' He also know I loved her since I met her don't I dare lie and for once I live with colour for myself because he know she is the one for me .

Itachi, my brother, thank you for enlightening me for if you never spoke I would have never found the courage to go find love in her. She was like a dream to me for a tainted man such as myself, I should not have a beauty for a wife, my soul mate, my other half in life thank you. As you have said, she is the one for me.

The End


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

Who's that girl? (Part 1)It was a normal average day at the Uchiha Household…Sasuke! Time to wake up or you will be late for school! I could hear my mum screaming at me from the kitchen. I opened my eyes and sit up on my bed and started wondering why I have to go to school when I already know everything that the teacher is going to teach. I stand up and walked to the bathroom. I took a long warm bath, brush my teeth and changed into my uniform. After that, I walked down to the kitchen to see my mum making breakfast and took my breakfast to the living room to eat while watching TV. Today is going to be another normal day again… After eating my breakfast, I grab my bag and went out of the mansion. Yes you heard it right, I live in a mansion and I get everything I want. I walk to the front gate and saw my driver waiting for me. I walked forward my limousine and he opened the door for me to enter. While on the way to Konoha High school, I started to feel sleepy again and then I drift off to dreamland. In my dream, I dreamt that I was the king of a beautiful place filled with happiness. Everything surrounding me is peaceful unlike the busy streets and sound of people chattering and everything. I really like this beautiful place. I walked out of the palace and to the big garden next to palace. I could hear birds chipping happily and I could hear the sound of the water flowing smoothly at the back of the garden. I walk to the waterfall and everything around me is amazingly beautiful. I look across the river and I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't really see her face that clearly but I am sure she is the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She has long thick black hair that is all the way to the waist. She is wearing a beautiful long white dress that touched the ground. She was walking around and she is… talking to animals? Her voice sound so calm and smooth that is music to my ear. She turn around and she saw me, she gave me a small smile and that smile just melted my heart. I heard her softly calling my name and asking me to come forward towards her. I wanted to walk towards her but I realised that there is a river between us and the problem is I can't swim, yes you heard it right, a 17 year old boy that can't swim at all. I heard her calling my name softly again and slowly I saw her slowly fading away and I heard her saying that we will meet again. I wanted to go after her when I suddenly heard someone calling me with a very deep voice and the next I knew I…Went back to reality….I open my eyes to see a pair of eyes staring at me and it's my driver Tsuya. "Do you know how worried I was when I started calling you and you didn't respond? I thought that you hit yourself on the head or something and you went unconscious!" Tsuya started shouting at me. You see, Tsuya is my childhood friend and so is my driver and he always over react and he is very dramatic but he is a really nice guy. I told him to calm down and I told him I am alright. I got out of the limousine and told him to come and pick me up after school ends. While walking towards my High school, I was wondering who that girl in my dream is and when I found her, I am going to confess to her and marry her. Yes, I am going to marry her, when I look at her in my dream and when she speaks to me, I immediately fell in over her. I better not tell anyone especially Naruto that I had fell in love with someone at first sight or me, the hottest and coolest guy in Konoha High School will be laughed at everytime I step into the school. I slowly walked into my school while thinking about the girl in my dream. I heard her say we will meet again, I hope we will really meet again. I look at watch and I realised that I am late for class and now I really really hope I won't get detention. I ran towards my class and slide open the back door and I saw my sensei writing something on the board, probably something related to algebra and maths. "Well, well, well, isn't that Sasuke trying to sneak into the class through the back door? And well for doing that, Sasuke you are going to get a 2 hour detention after school." I turn to the front to see my Sensei pointing at me and the whole class is looking at me. Some of the students are giggling, some are laughing and I don't know what the rest of the student are doing, probably they are too engross with maths to even know that I am in class. I quickly walked to my seat but something caught me eyes that made me stop. That girl that's from my dream is standing right next to Sensei but why is she there? She looked at me and gave me that small smile that melted my heart again. Why is she here? She is wearing the same dress that is in my dream and why no one seems to notice that she is there? The thing that scared me is that she is translucent. I quickly went to sit on my chair when I heard my Sensei nagging at me again. I turn around to see Naruto playing with his phone. "Naruto, did you see a girl next to Kakashi Sensei?" I asked him and he looked at me as if I am mad or something and then he shake his head and went back to playing his game on his phone. I look at the board and I saw the girl in my dream and she is writing something on the board using a marker and why can't anyone see her. I scan through the class and no one seems to be paying any attention to the girl next to Kakashi Sensei. Oh wait, she is translucent and no one can see her except for me, I think I must be delusional or something. I look up at board again and she wrote something on the board. 'My name is Hinata Hyuga and we will meet again soon' Hinata Hyuga? Who is she? She has a really beautiful name just like her. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I look up at her and she smile and slowly fade away. I couldn't concentrate on any of the lesson and the rest of the day was normal to 's about 11:30am and I still couldn't sleep. I went to use my computer and then something pop into my mind. I went to Google and type in 'Hinata Hyuga' and then my face turn to as white as a paper. On Google it says 'Hinata Hyuga, the youngest Queen of the Hyuga era in the 18th century. She is most successful controller of her kingdom and the youngest and smartest among all her sisters. She has the power to control a person mind in a good way. She became the Queen at the age of 12 and then ruled the kingdom until the age to 18 and then her sisters rule the kingdom after her death. She died at the age of 18. She was found dead at the garden's waterfall next to the Palace. She was found by her sisters 2 days after death and was known that she had committed suicide but then after then it had become a murder case. It was said that someone had murdered her in order to take her power but then her case had closed after 2 months as there is no evidence of her being murdered and her family members decided to close the case. She have 3 older sisters and the oldest sister, Hanota Hyuga took her place as the Queen of the country and the second sister Honata Hyuga took in charge of the Kingdom's military as the head in charge of the Kingdom's military and the third sister, Hanato Hyuga took place as the Political head in charge of the Kingdom's Politics.' When I saw what is written on Google, I could feel my heart popping out of my chest and that gurk in my dream is from the 18th century and why I can see her? What does she want from me? Who's that girl?To be Continued…


End file.
